1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication terminal apparatus, and more particularly to a mobile communication terminal apparatus having a character string editing function by use of a speech recognizing function.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional mobile communication terminal apparatus such as a portable phone, the number of buttons in an operation section is limited. When character string edition such as edition of an electronic telephone directory and a message production is carried out, it is necessary to input characters such as kanji characters, hiragana characters, Katakana characters, alphabet numeric characters from the operation unit. Also, the needs xe2x80x9cto edit faster and more simplyxe2x80x9d has become large in the character string edition.
Also, a method of reading out a character string by use of a speech recognizing function is proposed in a computer system. In the future, it is expected that the character strings to be stored in and read out from a mobile communication terminal apparatus increases with high functioning of the mobile communication terminal apparatus.
In the above-mentioned case, there will be a possibility that a complex operation becomes necessary in the process in which a lot of character strings are read out as candidates by use of the speech recognizing function and one of the character strings is selected. In such a case, the feature of the speech recognizing function as a xe2x80x9cfaster and simpler processxe2x80x9d is cut down in half.
In conjunction with the above description, an information search apparatus is disclosed in Japanese Laid Open Patent Application (JP-A-Heisei 8-314494). In this reference, a record file name and a display portion are designated at a step S110. ADPCM compressed acoustic data is read out from a disk and expanded at a step S112 to display a frequency region data in a time series. At this time, if a meaning of characters to which speech recognition is carried out is not clear, a start position and end position of the acoustic data reproduction are designated on a bar graph to confirm the unclear potion at a step S113. Then, the acoustic data is reproduced and confirmed and correction of character in the confirmed position and edition are carried out at a step 114.
Also, an information search apparatus is disclosed in Japanese Laid Open Patent Application (JP-A-Heisei 10-49187). In this reference, a speech information searching apparatus is composed of a data base and an index section for storing an index character string obtained by adding an index indicative of where a data is stored in the data base, to a character string of the data. A speech recognizing section outputs candidate character strings. A filter section removes any of candidate character strings which are not coincident with the index character string. A display section displays candidate character strings of a second recognition block in an order of higher evaluation value in accordance with the output of the filter section. A character string selecting section selects a predetermined index character string from the candidate character strings in response to an input section. A data base searching section searches a data related with the index character string from the data base.
Also, a communication terminal apparatus is disclosed in Japanese Laid Open Patent Application (JP-A-Heisei 9-65001). In this reference, the communication terminal apparatus is composed of a message registering section 3, in which the speech of a message and a character string are registered as a set. A speech recognizing section 4 compares a speech inputted via a communication line L and the speech registered on the message registering section 4 in speech pattern when both are coincident with each other, the character string corresponding to the speech is read out from the message registering section 3 and printed out.
Also, a portable phone is disclosed in Japanese Laid Open Patent Application (JP-A-Heisei 10-112747). In this reference, when the portable phone is called, a control section 13 receives a telephone number originated from a base station 2 to store in a memory and starts a communication. An address key 34 of an operation section is pushed during the communication, input of a name is requested. When the name is inputted, the name is stored as telephone number information in the memory in correspondence to the telephone number.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a mobile communication terminal apparatus in which character string editing can be carried out faster and more simply by use of a speech recognizing function.
In order to achieve an aspect of the present invention, a mobile communication terminal apparatus includes a display section, a memory section and a control section. The memory stores character strings for speeches. The control section reads out the character strings for a first speech as character string candidates and controls the display section to display the character string candidates. Then, the control section selects one of the character string candidates in response to a selection instruction, and edits the character string corresponding to the selected character string candidate in response to an edit instruction.
The mobile communication terminal apparatus may further include an input section used to input speeches including the first speech and a second speech. In this case, the control section carries out speech recognition to the inputted speeches to recognize the first speech and a second speech. Also, the control section may store the edited character string in the memory in relation to the second speech. Alternatively, when the memory stores the character strings for speeches in units of folders, the control section may store the edited character string in a specific one of the folders in relation to the second speech. The control section may determine whether the attribute of the specific folder matches the attribute of the edited character string, and store the edited character string in the specific folder in relation to the second speech.
Also, the control section may search the character string candidates based on the first speech and a current character input mode. Alternatively, the control section may search the character string candidates based on the first speech, a current character input mode, and the number of characters in each of the character strings. In these case, the current character input mode is either of a kanji/hiragana character mode, a katakana character mode, an alphabetic character mode, a numeric/symbolic character mode.
Also, when the memory stores the character strings for speeches in units of folders, the control section may search the character string candidates based on at least one of the first speech, a current character input mode, and the number of characters in each of the character strings. Then, the control section may control the display section to display the folders associated with the searched character string candidates, select one of the displayed folders in response to a folder selection instruction, and control the display section to display the searched character strings contained in the selected folder.
In order to achieve another aspect of the present invention, a method of editing a stored character string in a mobile communication terminal apparatus, includes:
reading out the character strings for a first speech as character string candidates;
displaying the character string candidates;
selecting one of the character string candidates in response to a selection instruction; and
editing the character string corresponding to the selected character string candidate in response to an edit instruction.
The reading step may include carrying out speech recognition to speeches to recognize the first speech and a second speech. In this case, the edited character string may be stored in relation to the second speech. Instead, the edited character string may be stored in a specific one of folders in relation to the second speech, the character strings being stored for speeches in units of folders. At this time, the determination may be carried out of whether attribute of a specific folder matches to attribute of the edited character string, before the storing.
The reading step may include searching the character string candidates based on the first speech, a current character input mode, and the number of characters in each of the character strings. In this case, the current character input mode may be either of a kanji/hiragana character mode, a katakana character mode, an alphabetic character mode, a numeric/symbolic character mode.
Also, the reading step may include:
searching the character string candidates based on at least one of the first speech, a current character input mode, and the number of characters in each of the character strings;
displaying the folders associated with the searched character string candidates; and
selecting one of the displayed folders in response to a folder selection instruction, and
whereby the searched character strings contained in the selected folder are displayed.